Doctor Jon Patrick Sarkhon
'Imperial House of Doctor Jon Patrick Sarkhon.' ' ''Doctor Jon Patrick Sarkhon' was a suave, dapper, technologically-oriented, and authoritative man of action, who not only practiced Aikido (or Karate), but enjoyed working on gadgets and riding all manner of vehicles, such as his pride and joy, the canary-yellow vintage roadster nicknamed "Bessie," a construct which featured such modifications as a remote control, dramatically increased speed capabilities and even inertial dampeners. While this incarnation spent most of his time exiled on Earth, where he grudgingly worked as Doomwatchers's scientific advisor, he would occasionally be sent on covert missions by the newly formed Legion of Time Sorcerers, where he would often act as a reluctant mediator. Even though he developed a fondness for fellow co-workers with whom he worked (such as Liz Stark and Josephine Carter,he rather exploring the universe,than homebound to the Atlantean homeworld star system.But having a family,raised his wife Jo,prevented him from not having to many interstellar time travelling missions for the Legion of Time Sorcerers. If this Doctor JonPatrick Sarkhon. had a somewhat patrician and authoritarian air, he was just as quick to criticise authority too—having little patience with self-inflated bureaucrats, parochially-narrow ministers, knee-jerk militarists or red tape in general. His courageousness could easily turn to waspish indignation. It is thus no surprise that a common catchphrase of his was, "Now 'listen' to me!" Despite his now-and-then arrogance, the Doctor Jon Patrick Sarkhon.genuinely cared for his companions in a paternal fashion, and even held a thinly-veiled but grudging admiration for his nemesis, and for Doomwatchers leader, Brigadier , with whom he eventually became friends. In fact, even when his much resented exile was lifted, the highly moral and dashing Doctor Jon Patrick Sarkhon.continued to help Doomwatchers,inc. protect the Atlantean Star System from all manner of alien threats. In general, this incarnation of the Doctor Jon was more physically daring than the previous two, and was the first to attack an enemy physically if cornered (both of his previous incarnations would nearly always attempt to dodge, flee or negotiate rather than directly defend themselves). This often took the form of quick strikes, with the occasional joint lock or throw - usually enough to get himself and anyone accompanying him out of immediate danger - but usually not to the extent of a brawl, in keeping with the Doctor Jon Patrick Sarkhon's non-violent nature. He would only use his fighting skills if he had no alternative, and even then generally disarmed his opponents rather than knock them unconscious. Indeed, his martial prowess was such that a single, sudden strike was usually enough to halt whatever threatened him, and at one point he reminded Captain (physically as well as verbally) that would have a difficult time removing him from somewhere when he did not want to be removed '''' Perhaps due to his time spent , or maybe just as a function of his pacifistic and authoritative tendencies, the Doctor Jon Patrick Sarkhon was a skilled diplomat and linguist, as well as having an odd knack for disguises - all of this, combined with his formidable galactic experience, often allowed the Doctor Jon Patrick Sarkhon to play a central role in the events he found himself in. Doctor Jon Patrick Sarkhon. Josephine Carson Sarkhon-wife. Children '''William Desmond Anthony Sarkhon' Michael Harlan Sarkhon Dariel Sarkhon Uncle John and Gillian — or rather John Brent and Gillian Roberts